aniversario
by fran hudson berry
Summary: es el aniversario de finn y rachel asi que deciden celebrarlo pero rachel tiene un terrible accidente, no se sabe si sobrevivira y finn esta desesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero que la disfruten :D  
**

**chapter/capitulo 1**

**aniversario**

Finn pov.

Sonó el despertador, era el sonido que me recordaba que eran las siete y que tenía que levantarme e ir al colegio, usualmente ese sonido me molestaba pero hoy no, porque hoy era el día de aniversario de Rachel y yo lo que era muy bueno porque las chicas se emocionan mucho en estas fechas y yo tenía todos los planes hechos para hoy.

Mientras me levantaba iba recordando los planes, primero la saludaría con un ramo de flores porque sé que a ella le encantan, después del colegio la llevarían a comer a Breadsticks y finalmente la llevaría al parque a ver el atardecer, ya sé que no es un gran plan pero vivir en Ohio tiene sus desventajas.

Estaba entrando al baño para darme una ducha mientras recordaba a Rachel, la primera vez que la vi en el club glee, se vestía diferente que las otras chicas y hablaba demasiado pero tenía una voz mágica cada vez que cantaba me quitaba el aliento, me acordaba de la primera vez que la bese en el auditorio. Nunca había amado tanto a una persona como amo a Rachel ni siquiera Quinn. Claro que también hay cosas que me gustaría olvidar como cuando estuvimos separados, el no poder besarla cada vez que quería, o también cuando Rachel tenía ese novio jesse, ese idiota hijo de… cada vez que se le acercaba a Rachel lo único que quería era patearle el trasero que feliz fui cuando por fin se fue y Rachel era mía de nuevo.

Ella es lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida la amo tanto que no sé qué haría sin ella no me imagino mi vida sin ella, uno de verdad aprecia mucho más lo que tiene cuando lo pierde y la vida me había dado un buen ejemplo de eso con Rachel.

Estaba en la cocina tomando desayuno cuando apareció Kurt mi hermano.

- Uy esa cara Finn.- dijo Kurt mientras se servía jugo.- en quien piensas apostaría cualquier cosa a que es Rachel o ¿me equivoco?

- La verdad es que no, hoy día es nuestro aniversario y estaba recordando cosas.

- Aaaa y ¿para eso son la flores?

- Si.

- Son muy bonitas Finn, que romántico.

- Kurt, ¡mira la hora vamos a llegar tarde!, ¡apúrate!

Hoy Kurt se iba conmigo en mi auto lo que era bueno ya que me ayudo a que las flores no se golpearan. Llegamos al colegio y estacione el auto. Blaine estaba esperando a Kurt en la entrada del colegio así que este se bajó muy rápido para poder juntarse con su novio. Yo tome las flores con cuidado y me baje del auto, entre al colegio y puse el ramo en mi espalda para esconderlo, camine por el pasillo y ahí estaba Rachel pero arg estaba hablando con Puck, aunque sé que nada pasa entre ellos no me gusta la forma con que Puck mira a Rachel, entonces ella me miró y sonrió, le dijo una última cosa Puck y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, ella traía puesto una falda y un chaleco, se veía adorable.

- Hola. - le dije.

- Hola. – me dijo y me beso.

- Y… ¿Qué quería Puck?

- Nada quería saber algo del club glee, ¿Por qué?

- Nada… ¡feliz aniversario! – le dije y le entregue las flores.

- ¡Finn son hermosas! Y feliz aniversario también.

- Que te parece ir a comer a Breadsticks después de clase.

- ¡Me parece genial!, me tengo que ir a clase nos vemos en el club glee. – me abrazo, me besó en la mejilla y se fue por el pasillo oliendo las flores.

Luego me fui a mi clase, la mañana se pasó lenta mientras esperaba verla de nuevo en el club glee. Por fin tocaron el timbre y camine hacia la sala con Puck.

- Oye Puck, ¿porque estabas hablando con Rachel?

- Hermano no pasa nada no seas tan celoso son le preguntaba algo del club.

Luego entramos a la clase y todos estaban ahí, yo me senté al lado de Rachel.

- Bueno vamos a comenzar pero primero Rachel nos va a cantar algo. – dijo Sr. Shues.

Yo mire a Rachel y ella me quiño el ojo.

- Este es mi regalo.

Luego paso delante de la clase y me dedico una hermosa canción no pude evitar sonreír su voz es hermosa, después se sentó a mi lado nuevamente.

- Gracias. – le dije y la bese.

El resto de la clase se pasó relativamente rápido hablaron de las canciones que deberíamos cantar para las regionales y quienes deberían cantar los solos.

Después de que terminaron las clases Rachel y yo nos subimos a mi auto para ir a Breadsticks.

- ¿Y Kurt no viene con nosotros?

- No, se fue con Blaine.

**Este capitulo no fue muy bueno pero así tenia que empesar la historia, el segundo capitulo va a ser mejor :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno estoy emocionada por este capitulo gracias a los que leyeron el primeo, como sea aqui se los dejo que lo disfruten :D  
**

**chapter/capítulo 2 **

** Accidente  
**

Luego de un rato llegamos a Breadsticks, nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos, Rachel estaba mirando algo en su celular y yo aproveché el momento para observarla, ella es tan hermosa, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, todo. Ella se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

- Nada es que eres tan hermosa. – ella se sonrojo y me sonrió.

- Gracias, y tú eres el mejor novio del mundo.

- Y yo ¿Por qué? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Porque esto es perfecto… esto, solo tú y yo es todo lo que quiero y me hace feliz.

- Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

El almuerzo en Breadsticks fue perfecto hablamos de muchas cosa y nos reímos mucho.

- Mmm el almuerzo estuvo muy rico. – dijo Rachel.

- Si, lista para lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Vamos al parque a ver el atardecer.

- Finn que romántico pero podemos ir a mi casa para abrigarme un poco.

- Si claro. – le dije.

- Espera tengo una mejor idea, llévame a mi casa y te vas al parque, después yo me voy en mi auto para que no me tengas que esperar.

- Me parece bien.

Nos fuimos de Breadsticks y deje a Rachel en su casa, luego llegue al parque y saque un manta que tenía en mi auto, la puse en el suelo y me senté a esperar a Rachel.

Espere un largo rato, mire la hora y habían pasado treinta minutos me preocupe un poco así que decidí llamar a Rachel pero no me contestó, me dije a mi mismo que probablemente se demoró en escoger la ropa o decidió tomarse una ducha, así que seguí esperando. Luego de un rato mire la hora y habían pasado cincuenta minutos no era posible que se demorara tanto, de repente sonó mi celular, era Kurt.

- Hola Kurt. – le dije.

- Finn ¿Dónde estás? –me pregunto muy alterado.

- Estoy en el parque ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Rachel.

- ¿Qué le paso a Rachel? – apenas pude preguntar.

- Iba en su auto y choco… ahora está en el hospital, todos estamos aquí los papas de Rachel, Blaine, Tina, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Artie hasta sr. Shuester. Los doctores no nos dicen como esta, todos estamos muy preocupados. ¿Finn?, Finn dime algo, ¿estás ahí?

- Si, aquí estoy. – apenas pude hablar.

- Ven rápido. – y le corte.

De pronto parecía que mi mundo se derrumbaba no lo podía creer, Rachel está en el hospital, sentí como mi corazón se detuvo y no recordaba como como respirar, no sabía cómo estaba no sabía cómo iba a estar. Me pare rápidamente, entre al auto y maneje hacia el hospital, trataba de pensar claro pero no podía lo único que quería era ver a Rache, llegue al hospital y entre a la sala de espera, ahí -estaba todos incluyendo a mi mamá quien apenas me vio me fue a abraza.

- Todo va a estar bien hijo, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien. – me decía mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? – le pregunte

- Está en esa pieza de allá. – apunto hacia una pieza. – no sé cómo esta, no nos han dicho pero nos acaban de informar que una persona la puede ir a ver, sus padres no se pudieron decidir entre ellos así que prefieren que tu pases, pero solo si tú lo deseas cariño, ¿quieres?

- Por supuesto que quiero. – le dije.

Luego camine hacia la pieza en donde un doctor me esperaba en el la puerta.

- Entonces tú vas a entrar muchacho. – me preguntó el doctor.

- Si pero… doctor como esta ella.

- Esta estable… pero todo es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¿Por qué de tiempo?

- Bueno… ella se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y la verdad es que hay dos posibilidades.

Lo mire queriendo saber la respuesta rápido.

- La primera posibilidad es que despierte y luego de algunos días bajo observación se ponga bien y eso es lo que esperamos.

- Y cuál es la otra. – pregunte casi con rabia.

- La segunda es… - lo presione con la mirada. – la segunda es… que… debido a fuerte golpe… nunca despierte… solo es cuestión de tiempo, se va a saber en los próximos días.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, mi mente no podía contener esa información, había una posibilidad de que Rachel no despertara, muera… esa palabra casi me hizo caer, ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Rachel?

- Muchacho, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó el doctor al ver mi reacción.

- Si estoy bien… ¿puedo entrar?

- Si, entra.

**Ese fue el segundo capitulo, ya se que es un poco corto pero los demas van a ser mas largos :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui está el tercer capitulo, gracias a los que leyeron los anteriores y dejaron sus reviews me alegra que les este gustando, bueno aqui se los dejo que lo disfruten :D  
**

**chapter/capitulo 3  
**

**Espera**

El doctor me abrió la puerta y yo entre lentamente, ahí estaba Rachel acostada en una camilla con los ojos cerrados y cubierta de cables conectados a una máquina. Estaba paralizado… nunca pensé que alguna vez la vería así, ella estaba tan… quieta, todavía no lo podía creer, cuanto me gustaría que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla en donde pudiera abrir los ojos y despertar

Camine lentamente a través de la pieza y me senté en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, entonces le tome la mano… Rachel parecía dormida, por un segundo tuve la esperanza de que al tocarla se despertaría pero ella no reacciono al contacto, así que decidí hablarle.

- Rachel me escuchas. – le dije.

- Rach mi amor me escuchas… estoy aquí. – le suplique, pero no paso nada, en ese momento que acorde de la posibilidad de que nunca despertara de no volver a ver sus ojos o su sonrisa… y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, esto no podía ser real.

- Mi amor… Rachel me escuchas, por favor despierta por favor Rachel estoy aquí te amo… - estaba desesperado

Y nada… no paso nada

Estuve llorando al lado de ella por mucho tiempo hasta que una enfermera entro y me pidió que saliera para que pudieran hacerle unos exámenes a Rachel.

Salí de la pieza y mi madre corrió a abrazarme de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está? – me preguntaron todos yo me senté y les explique lo que me había dicho el doctor tratando de hablar claro cosa que no logre ya que se me quebró la voz varia veces. La mitad de las personas en la sala estaban llorando y la otra mitad estaba en shock.

Así pasaron los minutos, se hizo tarde y oscureció, todos mis amigos se fueron de apoco uno por uno, todos despidiéndose con frases como: "fuerza Finn", "se va a poner bien", "vamos a volver mañana"… pero ninguno de estos comentarios servían para animarme.

Al final de la noche los únicos en la sala eran los padres de Rachel, mi mamá, Kurt y yo.

- ¡Finn mira la hora!, ¡son la dos de la mañana! , vámonos a casa, descansemos un poco y volvemos en la mañana. – dijo mi mamá.

- No mamá, no me puedo ir. – no podía dejar sola a Rachel y además no lograría descansar nada.

- Pero Finn no has dormido nada. – dijo preocupada.

- Aunque quisiera dormir no podría, yo me quedo. – dije decidido.

- Bueno… los padres de Rachel también se quedan, Kurt y yo nos vamos a casa para dormir un poco pero vamos a volver en la mañana, ¿vas a esta bien?

- Si mamá no te preocupes descansa.

- Y cariño… todo va a estar bien.

Me abrazo una vez más y se fue.

Después de que todos se fueron el tiempo se pasaba lento y Rachel todavía no despertaba, cada vez que un doctor pasaba cerca de mi me paraba esperanzado, esperando que me digieran que Rachel había despertado pero siempre me decían las mismas cosas, esta igual, esta estable, ninguna mejoría, etc. Y estaba muy desesperado me sentía tan mal sin poder hacer nada aquí sentado como idiota esperando.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana Rachel tenía derecho a otra visita pero esta vez les correspondía a sus padres, lo que me molestó y ya sé que quizás estoy siendo un poco egoísta pero no soportaba no verla.

Y así pasaron las horas la ansiedad que sentía era insoportable, a eso de las nueve de la mañana llego mi mamá y Kurt.

- ¿Cómo esta? ¿La pudiste ver? –preguntó mi mama.

- Esta igual.- dije desanimado. – y no la he podido ver de nuevo, la próxima visita es a las una.

- Bueno hay que esperar y toma te traje un café.

- Gracias. – le dije y me tome el café, me sirvió de mucho después de la agotadora noche anterior.

La mañana se paso casi igual que la noche lenta y sin ninguna noticia pero lo bueno es que tenía algo de compañía porque los padres de Rachel estaban muy preocupados como para entablar una conversación.

Estaba totalmente atento al reloj eran las doce cincuenta y ocho, dos minutos mas y la podría ver de nuevo. Apenas el reloj marco las una todos los integrantes del club glee llegaron al hospital ya que habían decidido como tarea de la semana venir a cantarle a Rachel, me pareció buena idea ya que si iba a ver a Rachel solo de nuevo el dolor seria insoportable.

Así todos entramos a la sala, el primero que soltó lágrimas fue Kurt que disimuladamente se las limpio con su suéter para poder cantar.

- No es necesario que cantes Finn si no puedes lo entendemos. – dijo Kurt.

-No te preocupes no planeo hacerlo.

Entre a la sala y me senté en la silla mas alejada de la camilla y me dedique a mirar a mis amigos mientras le cantaban a Rachel.

No puse mucha atención porque tenía mi cabeza en otro lugar…un lugar en donde Rachel y yo éramos felices juntos. Los chicos tocaron unas cuantas canciones y luego se fueron dejándome solo. Después de uno minutos entro mi mamá y se sentó al lado mio los dos alejados de la camilla, nos mantuvimos en silencio por un largo rato.

Yo no quitaba la vista de Rachel y mi mamá notó eso.

- Realmente la amas ¿no es así? - dijo.

- Mas de lo que he amado a alguien en toda mi vida no te lo imaginas… honestamente no sé que voy a hacer sin ella.

- Oh cariño. – dijo y me abrazo, no lo soporte estalle en llanto, luego me separó de sus brazos y me miro fijamente. – No te preocupes si esa chica te ama tanto como tu la amas a ella va a luchar para mantenerse con vida… es mas estoy segura que esta luchando en este momento.

- Es solo que la extraño tanto.

- Si se pero se va a poner bien. – y me abrazo nuevamente.

Pase la siguiente hora llorando en los brazos de mi madre como un niño pequeño hasta que tuvimos que salir de la sala.

* * *

Los siguiente días se convirtieron en rutina, Rachel no despertaba, yo la podía ver dos veces al día al igual que sus padres, los chicos del club glee venían a cantarle una vez al día, yo lloraba por largos ratos, los doctores no decían nada y mediante pasaba mas tiempo, mas estresados estaban todos.

Así pasaron cinco días con ninguna novedad, y cada vez estaba mas cansado, no tenia ganas de hacer nada esta espera era horrible y seguía pensando que iba a hacer sin Rachel, trataba de pensar que se iba a despertar, trataba de mantener la esperanza pero era muy difícil después de tantos días, los doctores habían dicho que en los dos primeros días Rachel debería despertar pero ya era el quinto y lo único que quería es que ella estuviera bien.

Eran las nueve de la noche y estábamos en la sala de espera, los padres de Rachel, mi madre y yo.

Mi mamá me estaba hablando sobres las noticias para distraerme un poco yo trataba de escucharla pero no podía, estaba demasiado nervioso como para conversar en ese momento, en una pocas horas iba a ser el sexto día y tenia bastante claro que mediante pasaban los días menos posibilidades habían de que Rachel despertara.

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos cuando un doctor entro a la sala de espera.

- Los familiares de Rachel Berry. – dijo.

Los padres de Rachel miraron rápidamente y se sentaron cerca de nosotros esperando una buena noticia.

- Si nosotros somos. – dijo mi madre que era la única que podía hablar claramente.

- Bueno ustedes ya conocen la condición de Rachel y ya han pasado casi seis días… nosotros tenemos experiencia en estos casos y tengo que decirles que después del séptimo día las probabilidades de que ella se despierte son prácticamente nulas… sé que esto es difícil de aceptar pero si no hay mejoría a la semana lo mejor que se puede hacer es simplemente desconectarla.

- ¡Que! No puede hacer eso. – dijo el padre de Rachel alterado.

- Bueno señor no la podemos tener aquí para siempre. – dijo el doctor seriamente. – ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme.

Entonces significaba que ella no iba a despertar… mi mente no podía contener esa información, eso era lo ultimo que quería escuchar, mi madre vio mi cara de pánico y me abrazo, las lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas de nuevo, nadie hablo durante mucho peor fue que hoy día no pude ver a Rachel por unos exámenes o algo así y lo único que quería era ver su rostro si eso significaba verlo por última vez.

La noche fue insoportable, no me imaginaba mi vida sin Rachel, como iba a poder ir al colegio sin ella o ir al club glee. La próxima visita era a las cuatro de la mañana y faltaban cinco minutos, estos se pasaron muy lentos y cuando por fin se cumplieron camine lentamente hacia la puerta, entre a la pieza y me senté en una silla al lado de la camilla.

Mire a Rachel un largo rato.

No soportaba la idea de no verla despierta de nuevo, no iba a poder verla sonreí, no iba a poder ver sus hermosos ojos café, no iba a poder besarla y lo peor de todo nunca mas iba a poder escuchar su hermosa voz o cantar con ella.

Le tome la mano, se la apreté y decidí intentarlo de nuevo

- Rachel me escuchas, por favor si me escuchas aprieta mi mano. – pero nada paso.

- Rachel por favor… - las lágrimas caían y caían por mis mejillas.

Si nunca más la podría ver, si nunca iba a abrir sus ojos y si esta era mi última visita iba a provecharla bien, no podía dejarla ir sin antes besarla por última vez aunque esto fuera difícil y doloroso tenia que sentir sus labios una ultima vez.

Mire hacia la puerta y no venia nadie, entonces me apoye en la camilla y fui acercando mi boca poco a poco al rostro de Rachel y toque sus labios con los míos suavemente, luego la bese por un largo rato imaginándome que ella estaba bien que estaba despierta… despegarme de sus labios iba a ser muy difícil y doloroso no podía aceptar que esta iba a ser la ultima vez que la besaba.

Un movimiento por parte de los labios de Rachel interrumpió mis pensamientos e inmediatamente retrocedí rápidamente de un salto y la mire fijamente.

¿En verdad se había movido o había sido parte de mi imaginación?

**¿que le parecio el capitulo? dejen comentarios, sus opiniones son importante para mi ;)**


End file.
